The Puppeteer
by Cat Burglar
Summary: Hey, it's PG-13 Coz of some strong language that will come in l8er. :p Anyway, basically it's HP-My chars which equals lots of puppety goodness. RDA : 1 Chapter ! Have fun!
1. Prologue

The Puppeteer  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! WAAAGHHHHH!  
  
-------------------------- ------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
"You're dressed already?" Remarked Cain McBride, staring at his cousin trudging down the stairs. Alasdair Carmichael grinned bitterly and said, "It's not for fun you know. Business matters."  
  
"Business, my foot. I say his alarm went off 2 hours early." Decided Griffin Carmichael, Alasdair's younger brother, walking into the room holding a plate of toast.  
  
"Haha, you're hilarious. It was probably you who turned the lights on." Sighed Alasdair.  
  
"Lights? What are you babbling on about?"  
  
"The warehouse lights. They're on."  
  
"But..the warehouse doesn't have lights." Stated Griffin, munching on toast.  
  
"Exactly. Take a look." Griffin got up a looked out through the window into the black 6am morning sky.  
  
"So..If the warehouse doesn't have lights..and there are lights on...Where does that leave us?"  
  
"You, dear brother of mine, have the mental capacity of a baked bean. Someone's there you fool! Why do you think I'm dressed and armed?" Alasdair opened his coat to show his short sword strapped in.  
  
"You're too violent, Al, really. Do you need to kill them? Couldn't you just frighten them away?"  
  
"Like I'm going to kill them. But after the last lot I feel safer with my sword."  
  
"What about your wand?" Asked Cain, finishing Griffin's toast as the other boy looked indignant.  
  
"I've also got that but if they're muggles I can't exactly go and zap them can I?"  
  
"Point taken."  
  
"I'm going. Cain you come with me, and Griff you stay here and guard the inn. If anyone comes for a room.Let them have the seaview one."  
  
"Al! The seaview? Are you sure? After -"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Now come on."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
FIN! Soz, That's a v. short chapter 1, ne? But I'm at an inconvenient place so SORRY. BTW, That's like a prologue..Harry and CO. WILL COME IN AT SOME POINT! Just not now.  
  
Au revoir! 


	2. Prologue Part 2

Here goes nothing - Part 2 of the prologue!  
  
----------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
"I smell smoke." Cain said thoughtfully.  
  
"So do I...Jesus Christ, the warehouse is on fire! Come on there are valuable things in there!" Alasdair broke in to a run, his long powerful legs taking one stride for every 2 of Cain's, so his smaller cousin had to half-sprint to keep up.  
  
They arrived at the warehouse, coughing from the flame. "My broom! It's in there!?" cried Alasdair, glimpsing a stick like shape with a spiked bottom.  
  
"Al! Leave it, it's only a broom!"  
  
"You don't understand! My parents spent tons on that Firebolt, it's the best there is apart from some new one that's just come out! I have to get it!" Alasdair rushed in before Cain could stop his cousin.  
  
"Al! No! Come back! Your *cough* broomstick is in *cough* your room, isn't it?" Cain couldn't breathe from the smoke. He felt dizzy, and his legs gave way. He fell onto the damp grass, still wet with morning dew. "Al.." he murmured, and fainted.  
  
Alasdair blundered through the smoke, blinking his watering eyes. He coughed and spluttered but was determined to reach his broom. He hadn't heard Cain's shout.  
  
He finally reached the broom. At first through the smoke he thought it was burnt, but then he saw that it was just pitch black in colour, with a red streak of lightning down the side.  
  
"Hey - this isn't mine?!" He spluttered. He bent to pick it up. As his skin touched the black wood, an almighty jolt of electricity ran through him, knocking him over with the broom still in his hand. He couldn't breathe for smoke and then he saw something terrible.  
  
A rafter in the roof of the warehouse had come loose. It was burning and was about to fall - directly on top of his face. He yelled and tried to move but he couldn't - the rafter fell from the burning roof as if in slow motion. He watched in ultimate horror as it hurtled down through the air and felt a searing pain as it catapulted onto his face, contorted in mid- scream.  
  
Then all he saw was black.  
  
-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
I will say nothing.  
  
BTW, Shivs and Izzy thanks for your reviews. R&R! 


	3. A Visit from the Renegade Fighters

Thank you guys for all your reviews!! Luv ya all!  
  
I know I haven't updated in AEONS but here you go. Stay happy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1 – A visit from the Renegade fighters  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
"Well this is just great. Absolutely brilliant. Could not be better." Ron sighed, plonking down in the seat of the carriage.  
  
"Don't be so negative!" nagged Hermione. "It's really not that bad!"  
  
"But HOW am I going to get Pig back?!" exclaimed Ron. "It's not like he's easy to find at that size!"  
  
Harry sat back in his seat, and stared into space through his window, Ron and Hermione still bickering in the background.  
  
"Excuse me, are you looking for this?" Came a voice from the doorway.  
  
Ron and Hermione stopped arguing and Harry jumped, awakened from his doze.  
  
"Pig!" Ron exclaimed, reaching out.  
  
A girl with short messy black hair stood in the doorway. She had a dull green sweater on, with a khaki miniskirt and khaki legwarmers with black sneakers.  
  
Behind her, a taller boy with the same messy black hair except shorter stood. He wore a black sweater that was clearly too big and dark blue jeans that were ripped at the knee.  
  
In the girl's hand, Pigwidgeon squawked happily.  
  
She handed Pig to Ron, smiling. "Here. What's his name?" she enquired.  
  
"Pigwidgeon. But we all call him Pig, for short." explained Ron.  
  
Hermione held out her hand. "I'm Hermione. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Harley, and my brother is Quinn." Harley shook the outstretched hand, but Quinn seemed to ignore it.  
  
Harley nudged him. "I'm sorry about him. He's a mute, so he really has no idea what we're saying. He knows sign language, though." She explained, as Quinn looked apologetic and shook Hermione's hand too.  
  
"Can't you cure that with magic? I'm sure I've read about it in a book," reflected Hermione. "Book, schmook." Ron said, wrinkling his nose. "It's obvious they've already tried."  
  
"You're right, we have," Harley explained. "It's a curse. Every fifth male in our family to be born is born a mute. Some curse laid on by a witch in medieval times."  
  
"Unlucky." Mused Harry.  
  
"Yeah, but Quinn doesn't mind. Quinn, say hello to Harry and...was it Ron?" Harley poked her brother.  
  
Quinn made a complicated gesture with his hands.  
  
"He says hello, by the way."  
  
Neither Harry nor Ron knew sign language, so they compromised by waving.  
  
Quinn smiled. At that moment, the train shuddered to a jarring halt that threw everyone forwards from their seats. Harley and Quinn who were still standing were thrown into the door and landed with a nasty crash.  
  
Quinn had been behind Harley so she was fairly okay, but Quinn was slumped on the floor, obviously unconscious.  
  
Ron lay slumped on the floor and Hermione lay distorted over the seat. Only Harry and Harley were genuinely awake.  
  
The lights flickered off and all was dark because they had been passing through a forest.  
  
Then, the door slid open and Quinn's unconscious body fell back onto the floor. Five figures stood in the shadows.  
  
The emergency lights flickered on, and Harry saw a glimpse of the mysterious people.  
  
The first and tallest was a boy a little older than Harry, who had a cloth wrapped around his head in front of his eyes, and dark brown hair. He held nunchaku, which were two strong wooden sticks with a steel chain connecting them. They were of Japanese origin. On his belt, Harry could see a black revolver and a gnarled, black wand.  
  
The second figure was a girl who held in her hand a mace. She had a strange, mismatched outfit of greys and blacks, with long red hair messily scraped into a ponytail with some thin cloth.  
  
The next two were two more girls. One, with black hair, had a black eye patch over her left eye, and had a black cloth tied around her waist. The other was shorter and had two blond pigtails and a pretty, innocent face. Both held long wooden fighting sticks.  
  
The fifth was a boy that looked about 15 who held a long and dangerous sword. He had black hair and looked a little unsure of himself, but seemed to feel confident while the others stood before him.  
  
Without notice, the first boy said, "We've come for the Harlequin. Where is it?"  
  
Harry was speechless but Harley stood shakily and whispered, "Don't think you're getting us this way. We have more power than you could ever imagine." She laid her hand on her brother's body and apparated with him.  
  
"Damn and Blast!" cursed the figure of the boy. He then looked Harry in the eye, and said, "You tell ANYONE what you saw here today and you will not wake up alive tomorrow. I can guarantee it."  
  
Then the emergency lighting failed and the carriage was left in darkness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
You know you want to find out what happens!  
  
Muahahahahahaahhahahaahhahahahahahahaha.  
  
Read on, little ants. Read on. 


	4. The Speed Demon

What a cliffhanger, ne?

My fault entirely. E.g, I couldn't be bothered to make any more up, and I ran out of time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Chapter 2 – The Speed Demon

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the…." Ron groaned, lifting his head off the floor. "What happened?"

"Those…people…Where did Harley and Quinn go?" Hermione asked, rubbing her elbow where she had hit it.

Harry was speechless. _Who were those people who had just entered the carriage and left just as unexpectedly? Where had Harley and Quinn apparated? And why didn't the boy want anyone to know about them?_

"Harry?" asked Hermione tentatively. "Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah….I'm ok, thanks….It's just…..When those people came in….I swear my scar itched really bad. Who were they?" Harry was confused.

"What people? _Who_?" demanded Ron. "And why didn't you wake us up?"

"You were both out cold." Explained Harry. "I couldn't have woken you if I'd _tried_."

"Ron, has there been any funny goings on in the wizarding world over the summer? You know the Dursleys won't let me let Hedwig get me a paper."

"Actually, come to think of it… Hang on." Ron rustled around in his trunk, and found what he was looking for. "Here it is," he said. "The Daily Prophet. Take a look at _that_."

Ron opened the paper and turned a few pages. He pointed to an article that was titled, "WHO IS THE SPEED DEMON?"

Harry read aloud: "Who is the mysterious figure that has been spotted wreaking havoc around the country? 

Named by local villagers in Moray, Scotland, where the figure was first spotted as the 'Speed Demon', he flies around on a black broomstick, described to have a red lightning streak on the end.

Curiously, the Speed Demon first appeared the morning after a terrible fire in a warehouse in Moray. 

The caretaker, one Alasdair Carmichael, is believed to have been killed by the fire. 

His cousin, Cain McBride, is recovering from smoke inhalation in St. Mungo's hospital for Magical Maladies, and is anxiously waited upon for news of the fire, and whether he knows if Carmichael lives.

The Ministry of Magic questioned Alasdair Carmichael's brother, Griffin Carmichael, yesterday.

He said little, but his statement was, "Alasdair woke up early and came downstairs to tell me that the lights in the warehouse were on. I reminded him the warehouse did not have lights, and he said that's why he was going to check. 

My cousin, Cain, went with him while I stayed to look after the Inn. He must have been feeling a bit strange, because he told me to give any customers the Seaview Room."

When asked what was wrong about the Seaview room, Griffin did not reply, but instead shook his head and said he had no more to say. He will be questioned again tomorrow."

Next to the article, a picture of a man on a broom flying through trees in a hazy blur was printed in black and white. Like all pictures in the wizarding world, it was animated, and the man repeatedly flew past the frame of the picture, over and over again, stuck on a loophole.

"_Wow_…" murmured Hermione. "I didn't get the Daily Prophet yesterday, so I didn't know…That's actually quite scary…"

"When's the next Hogsmeade weekend, Hermione?" Harry suddenly asked.

"The second week into school…Why?" Hermione looked confused as she watched the plan forming in Harry's mind. "_Why_, Harry?"

"I'm going to go and visit Cain in St. Mungo's." Harry decided. "And you're all going to come with me."

"You _what_?!" Ron's mouth dropped open. "How do you expect to get from Hogsmeade to St. Mungo's?!" 

"By train…" murmured Hermione. "Aren't you Harry?"

"Yep. I want to talk to him about the _whole_ thing…" Harry's mind flooded with possible questions. He had to know about those people on the train and he had a feeling that Cain might have something to do with it.

But before he could further his conversation, the train journey ended, and they got off into the light rain and waited for the carriages to arrive.

He shouted 'Hello' to Hagrid who was coaxing the first years into the boats across the lake.

"Wotcher, 'Arry! Y'alright? 'Ad a nice summer?" Hagrid bellowed across the rushing crowd.

"Not much!" Harry shouted back. "It's not possible when _Dudley's_ around!"

They both laughed, and went their separate ways to the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meheh.

Thankies for the reviews, and the 'little ants' was intended as 'Read on to be March on,' cuz they have that song? You know? The ants came marching one by one hurrah, hurrah, the ants came marching one by one hurrah, hurrah…

Anways, R&R like crazy bees, peeps!

Luv you all

CB xx


	5. Wings of Steel

Note: It was meant to be Alasdair, for those of you who weren't sure :P

Thankies again for ALL your reviews.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Chapter 3 – Wings of Steel_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next day, Harry was still thinking about the Speed Demon and the train incident at breakfast, when the post arrived in a great flurry of wings.

"Oh my _god_, Harry! Look!" exclaimed Hermione, who was holding her Daily Prophet in a shaky hand.

On the front page of the Daily Prophet, the big, bold headline read 'MCBRIDE ESCAPES FROM ST. MUNGO'S'.

"So much for your plan…" Ron trailed off.

"How? _When_?" Harry spluttered through a mouthful of toast.

Hermione read aloud: "2 days ago, It was discovered that Cain McBride has escaped from St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies with the help of a group known only as the Renegade Fighters. 

It seems that it must have been quite difficult for McBride to escape as the smoke from the fire caused him to lose his sight.

Search parties are currently looking but have not uncovered any evidence as to his whereabouts.

Strangely enough, the Hogwarts Express was hijacked yesterday by a group of people similarly described as the Renegade Fighters."

They looked at each other in silence for a while. "It was him…" Harry murmured quietly. "Cain McBride was on that train yesterday, with the Renegades. But what did he want with Harley and Quinn?"

"Maybe they had to pay off a debt." Ron wondered.

"That's the Mafia, you idiot," sighed Hermione. "Ever since Harry showed you 'The Godfather' on your Dad's TV Set, you've been going on non-stop."

"So? That guy, erm, Alan Pachinko is cool!" Ron grumbled.

"Al Pacino!" Harry laughed. "Who the heck is Alan Pachinko?!"

They all laughed for a bit, forgetting the Renegade situation. Receiving their timetables, they groaned as they discovered that they had double potions first period.

"It's time for a nice visit to our old friend Snape, I see." Harry sighed.

"And Malfoy, _unfortunately_." Groaned Hermione.

------------

_Later_

------------

 "Heh, makes you think of the three stooges, Hermione?" Harry smiled as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle came into view around the corner.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Never mind," Hermione said. "Get ready…"

"Well look who it is, boys? Only Harry _Rotter_, Weasel and Mudblood."

"Bite me, Malfoy," sighed Harry.

"You seem to have gotten our names mixed up, _Smellfoy_." Hermione retorted.

"You'll pay for that, Mudblood." Malfoy sneered.

"Oh piss off, Malfoy. I've had it up to here with your foul mouth and I really cannot take another year of it." Hermione hissed as she swept past him into the dungeon.

Ron and Harry high-fived after her and did a little victory dance past Malfoy, who was standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"And believe me, Malfoy –" Harry stopped before he entered the dungeon. "- No-one wants to see your snake tongue."

Inside the potions lesson, they were surprised to see a different teacher in front of them.

"Professeur Snape ees ell," the woman told them with a heavy French accent. "I ahm 'ere to take ee's place unteel ee is better. My name ees Professeur Darkholme."

Of course, Malfoy was enraged at this. No longer did he have to opportunity to suck up to Snape to get him to dock points from Gryffindor.

On the other hand, Harry, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors were ecstatic about this, and they soon had a more enjoyable lesson.

"Now class –" Professor Darkholme began.

CRASH!

The small window of the dungeon seemed to explode and a figure was hurled through it. It landed with a thump on the floor in front of Ron's desk.

While everyone else was looking at the figure, Harry's eyes were glued to the window that was now devoid of glass. 

He saw a face, one that would have been handsome but for the huge black scar running horizontally across the centre of the face. It was about 3 inches tall and ran the whole length of the man's face.

He had long, unruly black hair much like Harry's godfather, Sirius, had had. Before he died.

The man's eyes were completely white. It was clear he was blind. 

He seemed to know that Harry was watching him, because he smiled, then was gone.

Harry wasn't sure, but he might have seen the end of a broomstick.

He returned his attention to the figure lying among the shattered glass in the centre of the room.

It was a girl, or what looked like a girl. She was very pale, and her hair and eyes were a dull grey.

She was bleeding badly from the glass, and at first Harry thought she was lying on the large metal bars from the broken window, but then, with a shock, saw that she had two metal wings protruding from her back.

They were growing out of her shoulder blades.

The girl had nothing on, except for a dirty white cloth wrapped around herself badly. Harry averted his eyes in case any of it slipped away.

She was clearly unconscious. "Good Lord, _vat_ are ve going to do?!" trilled Professor Darkholme in her high-pitched, falsetto accent.

Most people were too dumbstruck to talk, but Hermione volunteered Harry and herself to carry the girl to the Hospital Wing.

"Yes, dear, you do zat. You shall 'ave 20 points to Gryffindor." Professor Darkholme pronounced Gryffindor like 'Greef-een-door'.

Harry picked her up with Hermione's help, and they made it out of the door while behind them, Professor Darkholme cleared her throat and began, "Now, eegnoring zat _strange_ deesruption, ve shall continue."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keep going folks. Keep going.__


	6. The Khaos Angel

Did you like that last chapter? 

Truth be told, I _haven't_ actually finished it yet, although I'm writing this now. So, I suggest you wait until tonight, when I get Chapter 3 up, to read this one, Chapter 4, after you have read number 3. 

IMPORTANT: IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS AFTER CHAPTER 3 IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY READ IT, DO NOT SCROLL DOWN ANY FURTHER! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4 - The Khaos Angel

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry's arms were weighed down with the girl's body. She herself was thin and light as a feather but her wings weighed, it seemed to Harry, a ton. 

The trouble was, he could only look forward as he had no intention of seeing this girl naked. Hermione walked along beside him looking worried. 

"Harry, why don't I run up to the Hospital Wing to tell Madam Pomfrey what has happened?" she asked nervously. 

"Yeah, Ok." Harry agreed. "Though Dumbledore will already know, I'm sure. "

Hermione smiled a little smile at him, and ran off down the corridor. 

Then, something that Harry had been dreading, a teacher turned the corner and stopped dead. Harry was going to explain, but then saw that it was Professor McGonagall. "Professor, I –"

"Yes, Yes, of course. Is that her? _Christ_, Albus was right. The wings and everything. Are you taking her by yourself? "

"Er, no, erm, Hermione has gone to, er, Madam Pomfrey to, er, explain." Harry mumbled. He was having a hard time averting his eyes from the girl while Professor McGonagall, being female, could look so easily. 

"Good, good. I'll let Albus, I mean, Professor Dumbledore know that you're taking her."

She turned and ran off in the other direction. As Harry turned the corner, he saw her stand in front of the gargoyle and say clearly, "Canary Creams."

Harry smiled. Professor Dumbledore had obviously been purchasing sweets from Fred and George's new shop. 

As he neared the Hospital Wing, Hermione and Madam Pomfrey were waiting anxiously outside for him. 

"Goodness Gracious! I mean, Albus _said_. . . but, Good Lord, save us! Come in, come in!" she ushered Harry, Hermione and the girl inside. 

"Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore are in Professor Dumbledore's study." explained Harry. 

"I'll get them! " said Hermione a little too loudly, and ran off to find them. 

"Lay her there, Harry. Be careful of the wings! Damn and _blast_ that Snape, now he decides to be off when we need a potion! Now I'll have to go all the way down to the dungeons to get _what's-her-name_, Professor Darkholme and then out to the grounds to get Professor Sprout! Oh, busy busy _busy_! Harry, stay here and look after the girl, will you? "

Harry shrugged. He got up from his seat on an empty bed and went over to the sink to wash the blood from his hands. 

Just then, he heard her stir. "Wh. . . . wh. . . . " she tried to say. 

He went back over to her. "Where did he go? " Harry asked quietly. 

She nodded her head a tiny bit. 

"I don't know. I'm sorry. He flew off on his broomstick. Who are you? "

"Kh. . . Kha. . . . " she tried again. She pronounced the Kh like Kay. "Kha. . . . os. . . ."

"Khaos?" asked Harry? "What is Khaos?"

"Kha. . . . os. . . An. . . An. . . gel. . . . " She sighed. She clearly was very ill. 

"Khaos Angel? What is. . . " Harry was very confused. 

Then, the girl lifted her hand and very slowly pointed across the room. In the direction that her pale hand pointed, there lay a book. 

"Accio book," Harry said, waving his wand, which he had drawn from his pocket. 

The book zoomed over and landed on Harry's lap. 

"Pa. . ge. . . se. . . ven. . . . ty. . . . six. . . . " the girl stuttered. 

Harry patiently opened the book to page 76. He almost dropped it in horror. At the top of the page there was a big, bold heading that read, "The Khaos Angel." in big, black, uncial letters. 

At the side of the page, there was a gory illustration. It showed a girl, very pale, bleeding, with two steel wings sprouting out of her back, and scars all over her body. 

It was almost an exact copy of the girl lying next to him. Except. . . "Where are the scars? " Harry asked, very quietly. 

"Re. . . . re. . . ad. . . " she murmured. "No. . . no. . . . time. . . . . "

Harry read the page slowly, fear dawning on him in waves of nausea. 

'The Khaos Angel,' Harry read in his mind, 'Is also called Eve. She is the one who will bring sin unto the world. When she is freed from her steel prison, she will be sought by many. The destruction of her means the destruction of the world. It is from she that the world draws its power from. 

When imprisoned, there is no danger of her being destroyed. She can only be freed by the sacrifice of a chosen one upon her prison itself, or when the power called Scarlet Lightning chooses a victim to insert its power into. When the power does this, the host is able to free Eve from her prison. 

While encased in her prison, the anger of the world forms scars on her skin. Once she has been freed, the scars will disappear as the anger is held inside her. 

The Khaos Angel is unable to die of illness or old age. Much like the Phoenix, the Khaos Angel will be reborn again and again until she is destroyed, or re-imprisoned. 

Eve can only be destroyed when the Rock of Wishes itself is destroyed. The only way this can be possible is if the Rock of Ages along with –'

From this point, the page was ripped away. There was nothing left to read. Harry checked the next page but that was about Scarlet Lightning, and said nothing more about the Khaos Angel. "Eve. " Harry said aloud. 

At that moment, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Darkholme and Sprout burst in, led by Madam Pomfrey and followed by Hermione. 

"Harry!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "What did it say on that page? "

Harry was confused - what did he mean? But when he looked down he saw that the page was blank. 

"It said. . . about Eve. . . . and they call her Khaos Angel. . . . and. . . . and she's reborn again and again, like Fawkes is. . . . and. . . the only way to destroy her is. . . "

"Yes, yes? " coaxed Professor McGonagall. 

"I don't know. The page is ripped away. There's nothing more to read. "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shivs is probably going to kill me now. Ah well, life goes on. Actually. . . if you're dead. . . Hmm. . . . I'll have to get back to you. 

P. S. SORRY ALL FOR THE CLIFFHANGER AND BAD EDITING BUT I COULDN'T BE BOTHERED. 


End file.
